


Expected

by seldombites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldombites/pseuds/seldombites
Summary: Harry always did what was expected of him.





	Expected

Freak rested back on his heels for a moment. Dirt streaked across his face when he attempted to wipe away the sweat dripping in his eyes. Despite the heat and the thirst, this was one chore he liked doing. Nevertheless, if his relatives knew how much he enjoyed it, they would not let him near the garden again. He curved his lips into a frown and reached for the next clump of weeds. It was expected.  
*********************************************************************  
Harry Potter sat upon a stool arguing with a talking hat. He knew the hat was right. He would do well in Slytherin, but the words of Hagrid and Ron Weasley echoed in his memory. Slytherin might help him on the way to greatness, but it would also set three quarters of the school against him from the start. He swallowed his pride and begged ‘Not Slytherin!’ He sighed his relief when the hat called out ‘Gryffindor!’ It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
Gryffindor’s Golden Boy raced towards the girl’s bathroom, dragging Ron behind him. He knew he should have been looking for a teacher or a prefect, but he hoped to find Hermione and make it back to the common room before anyone even knew he was missing. When he heard the scream, he just wanted to turn and run, but Harry Potter could not be a coward. He gritted his teeth and raced into the bathroom. It was expected.  
***********************************************************************  
The Boy-Who-Lived led his best friends towards the third floor corridor. He knew there was a chance they were walking to their deaths. They’d tried to warn McGonagall, but she hadn’t believed them. It should not be up to three first years to protect the stone, but nobody else was going to do it. As they solved each of the so-called protections, he began to suspect this was nothing more than a test. How else could three eleven-year-olds defeat protections meant for the worst Dark Lord in living history? He could not risk Voldemort stealing the stone, though, so he continued on alone. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The ‘Heir-of-Slytherin’ taunted the shade, claiming Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive. He didn’t really care about Ginny. She made him feel annoyed and uncomfortable. But Ron had begged him to help, and he just knew he’d be blamed if the girl died. Besides, Tom Riddle was pissing him off. So he pulled the sword from the hat and turned to face the basilisk. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
James Potter’s son watched as the horde of dementors fled into night. He knew Sirius’ offer was made for his father’s sake more than his own. Still, he was one of the last links to his parents, so he mounted the hippogriff and directed it towards the tower that held his Godfather. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The cheat-who-lived clutched the body and cried. He knew it was a mistake the minute the words left his mouth, but the boy-who-lived would never remain silent. So he looked the Minister in the eyes and repeated ‘He’s back!’ It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The delusional liar argued with the pink toad. His instinct was to keep his head down as his head of house advised, but the Saviour could not be seen to back down. So he argued and soaked his hand and planned a rebellion. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The prophecy child screamed as his Godfather fell through the veil. He’d suspected this was a trap, but it was Sirius. How could he take the risk? So he gathered his friends and he fought off the death eaters, and he chased after his Godfather’s murderer. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
Potter chased Snape through the castle. He knew Dumbledore wouldn’t beg for his life, figured there must be more to the story; some plan for the Greater Good. He knew it was important to treat Snape as the enemy. So he ran and he fought and he called him a coward. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The Boy-Who-Died stood in the macabre parody of King’s Cross Station. He was tempted, so very tempted, to join his parents in death. For once his Slytherin sense of self-preservation was in agreement with his Gryffindor tendency towards self-sacrifice. So he returned and he duelled his enemy and he protected his friends. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The Man-Who-Conquered watched the beautiful red-haired woman walk slowly up the aisle. His eyes flicked briefly to the unexpected guest in the back row, but he turned away, and he spoke his vows, and he kissed his bride. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The youngest seeker in a century gazed longingly at the recruitment letter. He wanted to agree, to soar through the skies, chasing his beloved snitch until age betrayed him. But Ginny was pregnant and the ministry was desperate, so he burned the parchment and flooed to the auror academy application department. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
The Head Auror knew the curse was fatal. He couldn’t save himself while leaving his partner to his fate. He took a breath and thought of his children and played the hero once again. It was expected.  
**********************************************************************  
Healer Lovegood was the first on the scene. She gazed sadly on the body of her friend, his face finally at peace. She removed the photo from his desperate grip and replaced it with a picture of his wife. It was expected.


End file.
